Prophecies and omens
Prophecies and Omens are dreams and signs given by StarClan to leaders, medicine cats, and sometimes to other Clan members as well, to foretell the future and warn them about incoming events. Prophecies are usually seen at the Moonstone or Moonpool by medicine cats during their sleep. =Prophecies= In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision We Will Split The Sky :'Prophecy:' "We will split the sky. And later, stars will rise." :'Sign:' Message from StarClan to Moth Flight :'Interpreter:' Moth Flight :'Meaning:' StarClan sends a bolt of lightning across the sky during a Gathering to show that Moth Flight is telling the truth about medicine cats. The stars that rose were the leaders receiving their nine lives, with Wind Runner being the first. Tallstar's Revenge There Will Be A Warrior Whose Loyalty To WindClan Will Waver :'Prophecy: "There will be a warrior whose loyalty to WindClan will waver. A cat who will have to seek far beyond the confines of your territory to discover where his heart truly lies." :'Sign: '''Message from Mothflight :'Interpreter: 'Heatherstar :'Meaning: 'Tallstar leaves WindClan when he is a young warrior to find Sparrow and get his revenge. He also leaves to discover where he truly belongs. :'Reference: ''Tallstar's Revenge'' ''Yellowfang's Secret A Terrible Force Is Coming :'Prophecy:' "A poison will spring from the heart of ShadowClan, and spread to the other Clans. A storm of blood and fire will sweep the forest." :'Sign:' Message from Molepelt :'Interpreter:' Featherpaw :'Meaning: Yellowfang, the future ShadowClan medicine cat, becomes mates with Raggedstar and gives birth to Brokenstar, who nearly destroys the Clans, and trains kits below six moons. ::'''Reference: Yellowfang's Secret ''Bluestar's Prophecy Like Fire, You Will Blaze Through the Forest :'Prophecy:' "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest . . . but beware— even the most powerful of flames can be destroyed by water." :'Sign:' Burning branch :'Interpreter:' Goosefeather :'Meaning: Bluestar would become leader and bring peace to ThunderClan. Her power is shown greatly, just like fire blazing throughout a forest, like the prophecy foretells it. However, she dies on her last life by drowning in the gorge. It was also a warning that her relationship with Oakheart (beware) would have ruined her chances of becoming leader, and taking Rusty/Firepaw (the most powerful of flames) into ThunderClan, and only avoided this fate by giving up her kits.Revealed on Kate's blog*Although Kate's response has Oakheart being referred to as Oakfur, this is corrected in the comments. ::'''Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy A Thistle has Thorns :Prophecy: "A thistle has thorns as sharp as claws, don't let Whitekit get hurt by them." :Sign: Message from Goosefeather to Bluefur :Interpreter: Goosefeather and Bluefur :Meaning: Bluefur should keep Whitekit away from Thistleclaw, as he is dangerous, and will provide a battle-hungry influence for the little kit. As Bluefur succeeds, Whitestorm becomes a loyal, wise, ThunderClan warrior. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy That Kit Should Have Never Survived :Prophecy: "I'm sorry, StarClan. That cat should have not survived. This was never meant to happen." :Sign: Message from Goosefeather to StarClan :Interpreter: Goosefeather and Bluefur :Meaning: Tigerkit should have died along with his siblings. He was never meant to survive, as he would do terrible things to the forest later on. This is proved to be true, as Tigerstar brought war to the forest with BloodClan, becoming too ambitious, and almost wiping out the Clans altogether. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy ''Firestar's Quest Kin of Your Kin :'Prophecy:' "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." :'Sign:' Message from Skywatcher :'Interpreter:' Firestar :'Meaning:' This prophecy tells of the arrival of three cats more powerful than any before them, and that they are related to Firestar. They are later revealed to be Jayfeather and Lionblaze, Firestar's grandsons, and Dovewing, Firestar's great-grand-niece. However, this prophecy happens before the birth of the three, so it takes a while for Firestar to figure out who the three are. ::'References:' ''Firestar's Quest ''SkyClan's Destiny Deeper Roots :'Prophecy: "Greenleaf will come, but it will bring even greater storms than these. SkyClan will need deeper roots if it is to survive." :'''Sign: Message from StarClan :Interpreter: Leafstar :Meaning: 'That SkyClan needs to have more "connections" and needs to thrive if it is to survive the test of the time. ::'References: SkyClan's Destiny ''Bramblestar's Storm When Water Meets Blood :'Prophecy:' "When water meets blood, blood will rise." :'Sign:' Message from Cloudstar :'Interpreter:' Bramblestar :'Meaning: ' Bramblestar and Tawnypelt share the blood bond of siblings. They rose above the rules of the warrior code by interfering with rival Clans, and when danger from the flood, kittypets, and badgers threatened both their Clans, their bond gave them the strength to overcome those obstacles. ::'Reference:' ''Bramblestar's Storm :: Blood Does Not Have To Mean Death :Prophecy: "Blood does not have to mean death. It can bring more strength than you can imagine." :Sign: Message from Yellowfang :Interpreter: Bramblestar :Meaning: ' The bonds of blood between Bramblestar and Tawnypelt brought them the strength to fight, the badgers that ShadowClan was having trouble against, together. ::'Reference: Bramblestar's Storm ''Hawkwing's Journey The Fire Has Burned Out :'Prophecy: "The fire has burned out, but to dispel the darkness you must find the spark that remains." :'Sign: '''Message from Skystar :'Interpreter: 'Echosong :'Meaning: ''Unknown'' In The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan :'Prophecy:' "Fire alone can save our Clan." :'Sign:' Shooting star :'Interpreter:' Spottedleaf :'Meaning:' A cat with a flame-colored pelt (Firepaw) will save ThunderClan (from the treachery of Tigerclaw) in The Darkest Hour and The Last Hope. Bluestar first thought it meant ''real ''fire, which destroyed the Clan's camp. ::'Reference:' ''Into the Wild ''Fire and Ice Beware A Warrior You Cannot Trust :'Prophecy:' "A battle is coming, Fireheart. Beware a warrior you cannot trust." :'Sign:' Message from Spottedleaf :'Interpreter:' Fireheart :'Meaning:' This was a warning for Fireheart to beware of Tigerclaw, but Fireheart thought it was Graystripe since they were having an argument at the time. He later finds out it's Tigerclaw when the deputy allows Leopardfur to fight Fireheart in the battle against RiverClan in defense of WindClan and doesn't attempt to help him. ::'Reference:' ''Fire and Ice ''Forest of Secrets StarClan is Calling :'Prophecy:' "StarClan is calling you... do not be afraid." :'Sign:' Dream :'Interpreter:' Fireheart :'Meaning:' Bluestar was going to choose Fireheart as deputy. At first, Fireheart misinterprets it, thinking he is going to die. ::'Reference:' ''Forest of Secrets ''Rising Storm Beware an Enemy Who Seems to Sleep :'Prophecy:' "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep." :'Sign:' Dream :'Interpreter:' Fireheart :'Meaning:' A warning for Fireheart that even though Tigerclaw has been exiled, he is still a major threat. Fireheart thinks that it refers to the sickness that the ShadowClan cats had and Darkstripe. ::'Reference:' ''Rising Storm ''The Darkest Hour Lion and Tiger :'Prophecy:' "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest." :'Sign:' Firestar's leadership ceremony with a hill of bones oozing blood and Firestar seeing his reflection turn into a lion :'Interpreter: Firestar :'''Meaning: Tigerstar united RiverClan and ShadowClan to become TigerClan, and Firestar followed suit with WindClan and ThunderClan to become LionClan. The four Clans become two, and LionClan and TigerClan meet in battle. BloodClan is the final enemy. Scourge kills Tigerstar, but in the end blood does not rule the forest; TigerClan and LionClan unite to drive out BloodClan. ::Reference: The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc ''Midnight Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky :'Prophecy:' "Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before." :'Sign:' Dream :'Interpreters:' Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt :'Meaning:' A cat of each Clan will travel to find a new home, shaking the Clans with their warning. ::'Reference:' ''Midnight ''Moonrise The Silver Cat :'Prophecy:' A silver cat will come, and rid the Tribe of Rushing Water of the dangerous mountain cat Sharptooth. :'Signs:' Signs of nature; pattern of the moonlight, shadows cast by the stones, sound of raindrops , a flash of silver fur in the pool :'Interpreter:' Stoneteller :'Meaning:' Feathertail, one of the journeying cats, drives a stalactite into Sharptooth’s body, sacrificing herself in the process. But at first, the Tribe of Rushing Water believed it was Stormfur. ::'Reference:' ''Moonrise ''Starlight Blood Will Spill Blood :'Prophecy:' "Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red." :'Sign:' Dreams of a lake stained with blood :'Interpreter:' Leafpool :'Meaning:' The ''blood-related half-brothers, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, will meet in battle and spill blood; Hawkfrost is killed and his blood turns the lake's water red. ::Reference: Starlight In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight Kin of Your Kin :'Prophecy:' "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." :'Sign:' Dream :'Interpreter:' Jaypaw :'Meaning:' Same as the "Kin of Your Kin" prophecy in ''Firestar's Quest ::Reference: Outcast In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice Sharp-Eyed Jay and the Roaring Lion :'Prophecy: "After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing." :'''Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Dovepaw :Meaning: Referencing the three cat's abilities, that being Jayfeather's 'sharp eyes' and Lionblaze's 'roar', his ability in battle, Dovewing (then Dovepaw) will be the one to help return them to peace. ::Reference: The Fourth Apprentice Storm Clouds on a Dark Breeze :Prophecy: '"Beware, Jay's Wing. Storm clouds are gathering on a dark breeze." :'Sign: 'A whisper from an ancient cat :'Interpreter: Jayfeather :Meaning: 'That Breezepelt is going to cause trouble and attack Jayfeather with help from a Dark Forest cat, later revealed to be Brokenstar. ::'Reference: ''The Fourth Apprentice'' ''Night Whispers The Defeated Fox :'Prophecy: "Yesterday, four patrols could not drive the fox from their territory. Today, Lionblaze sent it fleeing for its life." :'Sign: '''Lionblaze defeats a fox when four patrols could not :'Interpreter: 'Yellowfang :'Meaning: 'ThunderClan must stand alone in the battle against the Dark Forest to emerge victorious. ::'Reference: ''Night Whispers'' ''Sign of the Moon Three Must Become Four :'Prophecy:' "The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever." :'Sign:' Dream :'Interpreter:' Jayfeather :'Meaning:' The Three must find the fourth to finally defeat the Dark Forest. ::'Reference:' ''Sign of the Moon In the A Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :'Prophecy:' "Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky." :'Sign: Firestar :'Interpreter: '''All the Medicine cats :'Meaning: ''Unknown'' ''Thunder and Shadow :'Prophecy:' "What remains when the fire has burned out?" :'Sign:' Unnamed gray StarClan tom :'Interpreter:' Echosong :'Meaning: Unknown In the Novellas ''Goosefeather's Curse'' Blood Will Spill Blood :'''Prophecy: "The lake will run red with the blood of brothers!" :Sign: Whispers from StarClan cats :Interpreter: Goosepaw :Meaning: The blood-related half-brothers, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, will meet in battle and spill blood; Hawkfrost is killed and his blood turns the lake's water red. ::Reference: Starlight Leopard and Tiger :Prophecy: "Leopard and Tiger will feast on your bones!" :Sign: Whispers from StarClan cats :Interpreter: 'Goosepaw :'Meaning: 'Leopardstar and Tigerstar would join forces and create TigerClan, to battle the other remaining Clans with BloodClan. ::'Reference: The Darkest Hour The Great Battle :Prophecy: '"Rivers of blood, washing away everything the Clans have known..." :'Sign: 'Whispers from StarClan cats :'Interpreter: 'Goosepaw :'Meaning: 'The Great Battle would come, and attempt to destroy all the Clans. ::'Reference: The Fourth Apprentice Listen to Midnight :Prophecy: '"You will find friends in unexpected places. Listen to what midnight tells you." :'Sign: 'Whispers from StarClan cats :'Interpreter: 'Goosepaw :'Meaning: 'Six cats from the Clans would journey to the sun-drown-place, and meet Midnight, a badger that can speak to cats, and will become a friend. ::'Reference: '[[Midnight (Book)|''Midnight]] In the Warriors App SkyClan's Hunting Grounds :'''Prophecy: Unknown :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: SkyClan Medicine Cat :Meaning: SkyClan will lose its hunting grounds and will be forced to leave the forest. ::Reference: Warriors App =Omens= In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge Tuft of Fur :'Omen: A tuft of black-and-white fur being blown away by wind over the moor and vanishing. :'''Interpreter: Barkface :Meaning: StarClan agrees that Talltail's destiny is outside the Clans. ::Reference: ''Tallstar's Revenge'' ''Crookedstar's Promise Crooked-Jawed Squirrel :'Omen:' A squirrel with a crooked jaw, caught by Crookedjaw :'Interpreter:' Hailstar :'Meaning:' Crookedjaw would become the new deputy of RiverClan. Later in the book, Mapleshade reveals she was the one who created the omen. ::'Reference: Crookedstar's Promise ''Bluestar's Prophecy Flattened Fur :'Omen: A bit of flattened fur on a piece of prey. :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Thought to be a sign that WindClan is going to attack them, because it looked like the forest was flattened by wind. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy Catmint in Fur :Omen: A piece of catmint found in the fur of the prey. :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Thought to be a sign that to defeat WindClan, they must attack their medicine supply. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy Clouds Moving Across the Sky :Omen: 'Clouds in the sky :'Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Bluekit and Snowkit's apprentice ceremony will come early. ::Reference: ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' Gleaming Blood :Omen: 'Thistleclaw's spiky pelt gleaming and drenched with blood. It oozes from his fur, drips from his whiskers, and stains the snow. No other cat can see it except for Bluefur and Goosefeather. :'Interpreter: Goosefeather and Bluefur :Meaning: It is the vision of ThunderClan's path if Thistleclaw is to lead them. ::Reference: ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' ''SkyClan's Destiny Flood in the Gorge :'Omen:' Water drowning the cats in the gorge :'Sign: Dream :'Interpreter: 'Leafstar :'''Meaning: Another reference that means greater storms are coming for SkyClan. It could also be referencing the flood in Beyond the Code. ::Reference: ''SkyClan's Destiny'' ''Bramblestar's Storm Injury from a Branch :'Omen:' Jayfeather gets scratched from a branch that wasn't previously there :'Interpreter: Bramblestar :'''Meaning: A stick will cause trouble for the Clan. The stick is revealed to be the Stick of the Fallen, which Seedpaw dies trying to retrieve. ::Reference: ''Bramblestar's Storm'' In The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild Torn Collar :'Omen:' Rusty's collar is torn off in a fight with Longtail :'Interpreter:' Bluestar :'Meaning:' Rusty left his kittypet life behind, and StarClan has accepted him and he will be welcome to join the Clan as Firepaw. ::'Reference:' ''Into the Wild ''Fire and Ice An Unnecessary Death :'Omen:' Red clouds :'Interpreter:' Barkface :'Meaning:' The day will bring an unnecessary death. Later, when Fireheart and Graystripe were returning to their home in ThunderClan, they were attacked by a RiverClan patrol, and in the confusion of the fight, Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior, fell to his death over the gorge when he attacked Graystripe. ::'Reference:' ''Fire and Ice StarClan's Anger :Omen: Clouds covering the full moon during a Gathering :Meaning: Gatherings are a time of peace, and if there is any violence, StarClan sends clouds to cover the moon signifying their displeasure. This occurs at several Gatherings after the cats start fighting or saying rude things about each other. ::Reference: Fire and Ice, and several other books thereafter ''Forest of Secrets Fresh-Kill Turning into Crowfood :'Omen:' A magpie in the fresh-kill pile that was intended for Bluestar turns out to be crowfood :'Interpreter:' Cinderpelt :'Meaning:' Bluestar's leadership of ThunderClan will slowly rot away from the inside. ::'Reference:' ''Forest of Secrets ''Rising Storm Beam of Light From Star :'Omen:' A single star sending a frail beam of light, and Nightstar then drawing in a long, steady breath :'Interpreter:' Runningnose :'Meaning:' StarClan is with ShadowClan after all. A great new dawn awaits ShadowClan. In that star, StarClan had shown him their glorious future. ::'Reference:' ''Rising Storm Owl's Wing Blocking Light :Omen: A wide, gray owl's wing sweeping across the ray of starlight and an owl swooping down. The owl leaves, along with the star and the sky is pitch black. :Interpreter: Runningnose :Meaning: A dreadful warning that ShadowClan would pay the highest price possible for their new dawn. ::Reference: Rising Storm In the New Prophecy Arc ''Midnight Fire and Tiger :'Omen:' A vision of a giant tiger leaping from flames :'Interpreter:' Cinderpelt :'Meaning': Brambleclaw ('Tiger'star's son) and Squirrelpaw ('Fire'star's daughter) would find a new home for the Clans, and unite them for the journey. Cinderpelt first misinterprets it, thinking it meant that the two cats presented a danger to the Clan, or to each other. ::'Reference:' ''Midnight Moth's Wing :Omen: A moth's wing found outside of the medicine cat's den :Interpreter: Mudfur :Meaning: Mothwing, the former rogue, was fit to become a medicine cat apprentice. It was later revealed that Hawkfrost left the moth's wing outside of Mudfur's den so he could use Mothwing's medicine cat status to help him gain power. This made Mothwing stop believing in StarClan, but she was still a good medicine cat. ::Reference: Midnight ''Twilight Death and Danger :'Omen:' Sharp claws and teeth are glimpsed along with a voice whispering that death and danger are coming. :'Interpreters:' Littlecloud, Cinderpelt, and Barkface :'Meaning:' Badgers were going to attack the Clans, starting with ThunderClan, and many cats were going to die. ::'Reference:' ''Twilight ''Sunset Three Stars :'Omen:' A vision seen by Leafpool of three stars shining brighter than the others in the sky :'Interpreters:' Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Lionheart :'Meaning:' The three stars represented three cats Leafpool had yet to meet (most likely her coming kits) who would shape her destiny when she did meet them. ::'Reference:' ''Sunset Starry Pawprints :Omen: A vision of two sets of pawprints merging into a single path :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's destiny can not be ceased by any cat. ::Reference: Sunset Brambles with Claws :Omen: A vision of the ThunderClan camp surrounded by high walls of bramble, with claws instead of thorns :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: 'The brambles surrounding the ThunderClan camp represent Brambleclaw, and that he would keep his Clan safe, meaning he was the rightful deputy for ThunderClan. ::'Reference: Sunset Two Stones : Omen: Two pebbles that looked different from the other pebbles were carried away by the stream : Interpreter: Mothwing : Meaning: Two things in RiverClan don't fit, and they need to be "swept away" like the dream Mothwing had. This omen is false, as it was later revealed that Hawkfrost forced Mothwing to make up that dream so RiverClan could get rid of Stormfur and Brook, because he is afraid that Stormfur will be chosen as deputy instead of him, sweeping away the power Hawkfrost hopes to gain in his Clan. :: Reference: Sunset Moth's Wing : Omen: A moth's wing getting torn off : Interpreter: Leafpool : Meaning: The omen reveals to Leafpool that Hawkfrost had torn off a moth's wing and put it outside the medicine cat's den so that his sister, Mothwing, could be the new medicine cat. :: Reference: Sunset In the Power of Three Arc ''Eclipse Eclipse :'Omen:' A total solar eclipse takes place :'Meaning:' It was thought by many cats to be an omen that they were doing something wrong or that they didn't belong by the lake. Sol predicted that it would happen but StarClan gave no warning of it, which makes many of the Clan cats afraid and uncertain of the future. However, it turns out to just be a solar eclipse with no meaning whatsoever - unfortunately, falling on the day that Sol had predicted. :: '''Reference:' Eclipse In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers Engulfed in Water :'Omen:' Flametail dreaming about drowning into freezing black water not being able to breathe. :'Interpreter:' Flametail :'Meaning:' Flametail's death would relate to drowning in the lake. ::'Reference:' ''Night Whispers '' The Last Hope The Burning Reed :'Omen:' A reed found by Mothwing burning continuously for days despite steady rainfall. :'Interpreter:' Jayfeather :'Meaning:' Jayfeather must find the fourth cat, which is revealed to be Firestar. At first, Jayfeather thought it was an omen to find Flametail, who he believed to be the fourth cat. ::'Reference:' ''The Last Hope In the Field Guides ''Code of the Clans The Owl : '''Omen:' An owl swoops down into ShadowClan's camp, and takes a mouse instead of Driftkit. : Interpreter: Lilystar : Meaning: Prey is only to be eaten, not be played with. Give thanks to StarClan for it. :: Reference: ''Code of the Clans'' Fallen Branch : Omen: '''A branch falls on top of the Clans during a Gathering, coming close to crushing ThunderClan and ShadowClan. : '''Interpreter: Whitestar : Meaning: You may not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. :: Reference: Code of the Clans Battle Blood : Omen: '''A vision of blood drenched on Mossheart, making it hard for her to breathe : '''Interpreter: Mossheart : Meaning: An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win. :: Reference: Code of the Clans In the Novellas ''Mistystar's Omen The Moth : '''Omen: '''A moth emerging from its cocoon and taking flight. : '''Interpreter:' Mistystar : Meaning: Mothwing should be trusted to be medicine cat despite her disbelief of StarClan. :: Reference: Mistystar's Omen ''Mapleshade's Vengeance Three Pieces of Water Reed : '''Omen:' "A tiny stream appeared in Ravenwing's den, in a place where no stream has run before. It carried with it three pieces of water reeds." : Interpreter: Ravenwing : Meaning: Oakstar and Ravenwing think that Mapleshade's kits shouldn't belong in ThunderClan and that they will only cause the Clan nothing but danger. :: Reference: Mapleshade's Vengeance References and Citations }} de:Prophezeiungen und Zeichenru:Пророчества и знаменияfr:Présagenl:Profeties en voorspellingen Category:Reference